Disney Dreams!
Disney Dreams! is a nighttime spectacular at Disneyland Park in Disneyland Paris. It was designed specially for the 20th anniversary of the park. Conceived by World of Color creator Steve Davison, the show features projection mapping onto the park's castle, fireworks, water fountains, fire, music, lasers, lights, mist screens and other special effects. Since spring 2011, Dreams began testing with original projector animations but, in late 2011, some scenes that were tested in early 2011 were deleted and others were changed. Using the technique of projection mapping, the castle can be visually transformed in numerous ways such as shrinking, spinning and turrets flipping. Story plot The story of Dreams is based on numerous Disney classics such as Peter Pan, Disney Villains and Disney Princesses. Peter Pan's shadow escapes once again and ruins the magic of the star. The dripping magic sparkle shapes into Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast. Peter's shadow goes through a number of Disney classics such, Tangled, Brave, Lion King and Aladdin. Peter's shadow is captured by Captain Hook and threatened by other Disney Villains. Peter's shadow is then returned to Peter Pan and tries to defeat Captain Hook. Peter spots Tinker Bell and tells her to put the magic of the Second Star where it belongs. At the end, Peter and Wendy fly off as Wendy says "On s'envole Peter! On s'envole (We fly away Peter! We fly away)" to the music of You Can Fly. Details *Recorded at the famous Abbey Road Studios in London, the original score for Disney Dreams! was overseen by Steve Davison, who described it in a teaser to fans as "beyond epic"! *Water fountains situated in the moat of Sleeping Beauty Castle are one of the stand-out features of Disney Dreams!, used both as illuminated columns of light, adding drama to various scenes, and for two vast "water screens" as a canvas for the show's characters and story. *Pixel-accurate high definition video has been mapped onto every single one of the turrets and towers on Sleeping Beauty Castle, allowing it to metamorphosize into a variety of different forms and scenes for the Disney Dreams! on show. Thanks to banks of high-powered projectors littered around Central Plaza and state-of-the-art media servers known as "Hippotizers", capable of synchronising a vast patchwork of separate video projections, the castle won't be merely a canvas; it'll come to life in a way never seen before. *Disney Dreams! is the culmination of many years of technological advances by Disney in the field of nighttime spectaculars. Classic elements of shows such as Fantasmic! (California, Florida) are combined with 21st Century special effects such as the water fountains and fire of World of Color (California) and Fantasmic! (Tokyo). While Disneyland Paris notably featured projection effects with its 2005-launched Wishes firework show, the high definition tricks seen here were first tested with two projection shows titled The Magic, The Memories and You!, using Cinderella Castle in Florida and the façade of "it's a small world" in California. *''Peter Pan, Tangled, The Princess and the Frog, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Ratatouille, Mary Poppins, Aladdin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Jungle Book, and ''The Lion King are the shows included in the show. *The soundtrack consits heavily on music from the direct-to-video feature Return to Never Land. New Effects Disney Dreams is exclusive to Disneyland Paris. A variety of different technology is used in the show: * Pyrotechnic effects (fireworks, airbursts, and flames) * Hydrotechnic effects (coloured water fountains/ jets, water mist projection) * Visual effects (projection mapping, lasers, searchlights) Previous shows at the park that used firework and projection effects include Enchanted Fireworks, Wishes and Fantasy in the Sky. Pyrotechnics and projection for Disney Dreams commenced testing in early 2011. This period was also used to observe and select which "scenes" would be included in the show. In early 2012, high powered water jets/ fountains were installed and tested, attracting speculation on several Disney fansites and discussion boards. Second Star Steve Davison put forward a special effect that is new and exclusive to Disneyland Paris. Since the park is in Europe, he wanted to have Peter Pan as the "anchor" of the show, with appearances from Tinker Bell. Since the story is about Peter Pan, Steven introduced the Second Star to the right, above the castle tower where the stained glass is placed. Premiere In February and March 2012, users were posting pictures and videos of Disney Dreams. In late February, DLRP Today reported that the premiere of Disney Dreams would be broadcast live on French TV network MYTF1 hosted by E! France host Sandrine Quétier. Also reported was that Dreams would be simultaneously broadcast live on the official Disneyland Paris YouTube channel. On March 31, 2012 at 10:30PM, the live broadcast was discovered to be a pre-recorded version of Dreams from when it was tested. Disney Dreams! 2013 Disney Dreams introduced two new scenes: Lion King and Brave. The two scenes replace the Mary Poppins and Jungle Book scenes. Also new in 2013, Disneyland Paris will be selling Disney Light Ears, which are remotely controlled light-up ears that are synced to the show. LEDs inside the ears light up in a variety of different colours. The Light Ears (known as "Glow with the Show" Ears in the US) debuted in 2012 at Disney California Adventure for World of Color and eventually made its way to Disneyland Park in California and Walt Disney World in Florida for Fantasmic and all of its firework shows. ''Disney Dreams! of Christmas'' On November 10, 2013 a full-length show titled Disney Dreams! of Christmas debuted. Hosted by Olaf, along with Anna from Frozen, the show celebrates the winter season with several holiday-themed segments, featuring scenes from Frozen, Toy Story, Bambi, ''Fantasia'', One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Lady and the Tramp, Melody Time, and various vintage Mickey Mouse shorts. The show incorporates traditional holiday-related music, including "Carol of the Bells", "Let it Snow", "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", "I'll Be Home for Christmas", "Believe", "Silent Night", the "Nutcracker Suite", "Jingle Bells", "I Have a Little Dreidel", "Feliz Navidad", "Joy to the World", and "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas". The show ran until January 6, 2014. Music Joel McNeely composed the music for the show, which was performed by the London Symphony Orchestra, Cara Dillon, a children's choir and an adult choir. Some music pieces for the show are from the 2002 film Return to Never Land. 2013 Show Soundtrack * Peter Pan ** "You Can Fly!" ** "Never Smile at a Crocodile" ** "A Pirate's Life" ** "The Second Star To The Right" * "Be Our Guest" (from Beauty and the Beast) **Can-can *"Le Festin" (from Ratatouille) * "Friend Like Me" (from Aladdin) * "Out There" (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King/Hakuna Matata/Circle of Life" (from The Lion King) * "Remember to Smile/Fate and Destiny/Touch the Sky" (from Brave) * "I See the Light" (from Tangled) * "Friend On The Other Side" (from The Princess and the Frog) * Reprise "You Can Fly!" * Reprise "The Second Star to the Right" * Closing Song "Come Dream a Dream", written for the show, performed by Cara Dillon and Sam Lakeman See also *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''World of Color'' Gallery Elsa and olaf at disneyland paris.PNG|Frozen Segment Preview dreams 1.png imagesCA2TBZDH.jpg imagesCAH1H1LC.jpg Category:Disneyland Paris entertainment Category:Main Street, U.S.A. attractions Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Firework shows Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:The Lion King Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Brave Category:Tangled Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Ratatouille Category:Mary Poppins Category:The Jungle Book Category:Frozen Category:Bambi Category:Toy Story Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Paris